Jax/Strategy
Skill usage *When duo-laning, is an excellent zoner when in the brush, because his - combo enables heavy harassment with a lot of pressure. This can even push two champions away from experience range while allowing a teammate to farm.. **It is also recommended that there is a bush of some sort around the enemy that you are leaping to so that you have a place to hide out in while waiting for your cooldowns. * Jax can use to leap into the fray of a fight or make a quick escape when necessary due to the fact that can towards a friendly unit. *The best strategy concerning is to melee strike, then activate the buff immediately after. Empower resets the attack timer, so activating after an autoattack will initiate three quick strikes, one autoattack, Empower's attack, then another attack rapid fire. This, properly done, will vastly increase damage output over time. *You can use to maximize your damage output when using . *Be patient with . Often the opposing team will focus you down due to your high DPS output. If you are having a bad game, just focus on gaining gold through minion kills, assists, and jungling. Once you get the items you need, you will be much harder to kill. Build usage * A very good build for is starting off with and then start to get a followed by a . * is a very useful item. It provides attack damage & ability power, provides significant lifesteal and spell vamp, and gives you a ranged slow, which considerably helps to land a successful . **Spell Vamp will trigger off of 3rd strike , providing a heal whenever it deals damage. * is a great lane item for . You get lifesteal, so you can sustain through auto attacks like at . The proc is nice for farming and the free let you push your lane. This item means lane control. * is another item that works on . It gives good stats, armor and critical strike chance, and gives a percentage of maximum health as extra damage, though it no longer provides additional health. * If you consider an , consider taking a to keep your prey slowed down. ** Alternatively, you can also consider grabbing a to slow enemies down. Besides being 145 gold cheaper, all of Jax's abilities will proc Rylai's slowing effect, even the third hit on his , making it just as effective at slowing enemies down. * You might want to consider two-way offensive and defensive items to complement them, such as or an . * For a rune page of attack damage and ability power per level can give a powerful scalling amount of bonus damage on all of his abilities, or a flat attack damage and ability power rune page can give a massive burst of damage on and for laning, leading to a an advantage over the opposition during the early and mid phase of the game. This is especially useful for shorter games, such as those on the Twisted Treeline. * A with and allows to deal a massive amount of damage in quick succession. Although will not '''proc , it will proc and leave close to the enemy and ready to land a normal attack. This second attack will proc , and, since all this happens very fast, it's a good way to burst down a target. If you'll find this efficient against the enemy team, consider a . Recommended builds Countering * is very strong at late game, but at early, he is fairly weak. Zoning him or preventing him from farming can make him underfarmed and underleveled. * relies on getting close to his foe to land a stun. Try keeping a safe distance for a few seconds after he uses his . * A large portion of his damage output is magic damage. Investing in magic resistance can hinder it. ** Do not neglect your armor items as is a hybrid champion and two of his skills deal physical damage. * is naturally fairly squishy. Focusing him '''after his goes on cooldown would be the best way to put him down. Champion spotlight B18qApcVCRg Category:Champion strategies